Two Confused Wedding Receptions
by Ash-Varnei
Summary: River told Amy that the Doctor would be trapped in the void. But no-one ever seems to really be trapped in the void, do they? Spoilers for Big Bang - Episode 13. Amy/Rory, 10.5/Rose Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and unfortunately, I never will.**

"_The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion. _

"_So?"_

"_So all the cracks in time will close. But he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the nether space, the void between the worlds." - River and Amy, Big Bang._

"Gotcha!" And with that last word to Amy, he watched as the Pandorica doors slid shut for the final time, enclosing him in what he could now think of as his tomb. As the turbulence rocked him around, he picked up the communication device, and keyed in his last message to them.

_Geronimo!_

He waited for impact, feeling pressure squashing him down on all sides. He was struggling to breath now, as he neared what he was sure would finally be his death.

Although he knew his journey was taking mere seconds, time felt like it was slowing down. He was stuck, wondering what would happen now. For once, he had only to worry about himself, everyone else would be fine. If all went to plan, Amy would have her family back, she would be getting married to Rory in the morning. Rory, hopefully, would no longer be plastic. River, well, he hoped she'd have a good life, even without meeting him.

His mind drifted back further, back to the many people he had left behind long before. All those companions of his, who had all saved the universe countless of times, because he'd let them see that they could. He hoped that their lives would be just as brilliant without him in them.

As he hit the centre of the explosion, the Pandorica jolted terribly. He could feel the motion of the box, rolling and tumbling, being bashed about at the heart of the explosion. And as the light, well, the light that was actually a restoration field, exploded outwards, throughout all of time and space, the energy built up inside the Pandorica exploded, leaving no mark on the Pandorica, but causing the Doctor to be knocked out by the sheer force of it.

()()()()()()()()()()

"An alien spaceship has crash landed near Stonehenge, Ma'am, Sir." A young man told his boss, before handing the details to her, and scurrying out of her office. The man raised his eyebrows, and turned to his wife.

"Why are they _always_ scared of me?" He complained, grabbing the file out of her hands, and flipping through it leisurely. "I'm not really that scary am I?"

"Oh, I dunno. You can be pretty scary when you want." She shuddered slightly, recalling the few times she had seen her fiance properly angry. Not something she ever wanted to see again, thank-you very much.

He looked up, and then wrapped his arm around her.

"It's only cos' I'm human now. I can't control my emotions like I used to be able to."

"Don't I know it." Rose mumbled into his chest. He grinned, and kissed the top of her head.

"Right then! Shall we go and investigate?"

"What?"

"The crash at Stonehenge. It looks interesting to me. Definitely not a spaceship I've ever seen before." She looked up at him.

"Then, we'll certainly have to go, won't we. We haven't been on a mission for weeks." He grinned at her again.

"Just like old times!" He laughed, and together, Doctor Smith and Miss. Tyler made their way out of Torchwood headquarters, and into one of the official Torchwood landrovers. Soon, they were speeding towards Stonehenge.

()()()()()()()()()()

"That's impossible." John and Rose had finally got close enough to the giant, odd, cube for John to work out what it was.

"What is it?" Rose asked immediately, not liking his tone.

"A fairy tale. A myth." Rose stared at him.

"But what if it was only a myth in our universe. It's quite possible that it's real here. And, what is _it_?"

"The Pandorica." John replied, taking a step towards the mysterious black box.

"Pandorica? As in, Pandora's box."

"Exactly so. The Pandorica was said to hold the destroyer of the universe in it. The most feared being in the whole universe. A prison, constructed to stop anyone from escaping. Anyone. So whoever's in here, is lethally dangerous."

"So what are we gonna do?"John stared at her for a moment, before smirking, and pulling a long, thin metal tube out of his coat pocket.

"Open it. Whatever's inside will have been knocked out by impact, almost certainly."

"With the sonic screwdriver?" Rose queried doubtfully.

"Yes with the sonic screwdriver! The Pandorica is designed to stop things escaping, not to stop us getting in." Rose nodded slowly, and stepped back.

John levelled the sonic at the box, and hesitantly, opened it.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Doctor woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't bother opening his eyes, or at least not until he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like the doors of the Pandorica opening. He opened his eyes immediately, squinting t the bright light that was now pouring into the Pandorica.

"Obviously not in the void then," he muttered to himself, "'s too light."

Suddenly a strong voice broke through the silence. A very familiar voice.

"This is Dr. Smith and Ms Tyler from the Torchwood Institute. We demand to know who you are, and what your intentions are." The voice said clearly. The Doctor's eyes had now adjusted to the bright light, so he merely grinned at the two figures in front of him.

"Hello. Where am I?"

"Earth. John answered shortly.

"Obviously. Twenty-first century, yes?"

"You're a time traveller?" Rose asked excitedly, gazing sideways at John, who was now staring at the odd man. The Doctor laughed inwardly at her jeopardy friendly nature.

"You could say that." He answered, glancing at the Vortex Manipulator that was still strapped to his wrist. "I think I've blown it though." He added, mumbling so that they didn't hear him. "Now, would you mind releasing me from this chair? It's really quite uncomfortable."

"You still haven't answered our questions. No offence, but we don't know you." John told him frankly.

"We don't know whether we can trust you." Rose added.

"Oh yes. Who am I and what are me intentions? Well, for starters, I intend to have something to eat very soon. I am absolutely starving. You don't happen to have any fish fingers on you, do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, just a good ole' banana." John replied, relaxing and grinning. Rose shook her head.

"We mean, what were your intentions when you came to Earth?"

"I didn't really have any. Sort of crashed. Remind me never to crash again. Last time I crashed, I... well... err, doesn't matter. But, what matters, is there's no way back for me."

"And who _are_ you?" Rose asked, getting tired of his side-tracking.

"Me? Well I don't think I should tell you that. You'll never believe me."

"If your an alien, that's fine. That's what Torchwood's for. Dealing with aliens." The Doctor smirked.

"Yes, yes. I know that. But, really, you won't believe me."

"Who says?" John challenged. "We've seen things you wouldn't even begin to be able to imagine."

"I say. And generally, when I say something, people listen. Should have known that you two wouldn't."

"How do you know that?" John asked, immediately on his guard. The Doctor smacked himself inwardly.

"You work for Torchwood. They never listen to anyone. Except for me."

"So what's your name?" Rose asked in a long suffering voice, although she was really confused by now. Who was that well known in Torchwood, but didn't want to tell them his names?

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Alonso." He replied, smirking at John, who immediately looked gobsmacked. Rose snorted.

"As if." She scoffed.

"Okay, okay. I'm not Alonso. It's... wait, did you say Dr. Smith? Dr. John Smith? That's not your name, really, is it?" John stared at him.

"Why would you think that?" Suddenly this man seemed very familiar to him. As if he should know who he was...

"I don't think that. I know that. You were born with exactly the same name I was." He told him seriously, suddenly getting bored with stringing them along.

"What?" John exclaimed. Rose was immediately on her guard. If this man knew who John really was, then he was probably rather dangerous.

John stared the man intently in the eyes. The Doctor realised what he was doing, and began to project images strongly to the front of his mind. His own mind reading without touching the person's temples was quite weak, and so it would almost certainly be weaker for the metacrisis.

"It's you." John breathed. "How?"

"Somehow, a number of cracks in time and space had been opened, by the TARDIS exploding. I followed a trail, and ended up at Stonehenge..."

"Stonehenge! But that's where we are!" Rose interrupted, having realised who the young man was. The Doctor.

"Oh. Ironic isn't it. So... as I was saying... I ended up at Stonehenge with Amy and River..."

"River Song?" John interrupted this time.

"Who else?" The Doctor smirked. "And then we found the Pandorica."

"I always thought that was just a fairy tale." John wondered aloud.

"So did I. Until I found it."The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"And then what?"

"It was opening. I thought whoever was inside it was escaping. But no. Soon every alien in the universe that I've ever battled had turned up. And shut me inside."

"They thought you would destroy the universe?" John asked incredulously. The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"Anyway. Due to a series of long complicated events, I escaped, and to save the universe and put everything right, I flew the Pandorica into the heart of the TARDIS explosion. I expected to be trapped in the void... but it seems that this world has decided to stop people falling into the void." He winked at Rose, and then made to stand up, wincing as he was held back by the strong restraints. "I don't suppose you could let me go now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." John lifted his hand that had been holding his sonic screwdriver and quickly released the Doctor from his prison. The Doctor stood up and stretched.

"Thanks. And where did you get that?" He asked suspiciously, pointing at the blue sonic screwdriver John was holding.

"What? Oh right, that. I stole it from the TARDIS. I knew you were going to dump us on the beach without anything, so I decided to bring this one with me."

"Maybe that's why the TARDIS gave me a green one." The Doctor mused, pulling his larger, green lighted sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. John raised his eyebrows at it.

"That looks like the Master's laser screwdriver." He commented.

"Your just jealous." The Doctor retorted, gazing at them cheerfully. "So... what's been going on? How long have you been here?"

"'bout ten months." Rose told him.

"Ten months? But... time moves faster in your universe. It's been two years for me. How is that possible?"

"If you came through a crack in time, then maybe you were sent back in time before you crossed the void." John suggested. The Doctor thought this over for a second.

"Probably." He conceded. "So, any other news?" He studied them closely, noting minuscule changes in the two people he knew so well. The biggest change, was probably the fact that John wasn't wearing the pinstriped suit he'd always worn as the Doctor, he was wearing perfectly normal human clothes – Jeans and a T-shirt, with a Torchwood jacket over the top. Well, he thought that was the biggest change until he spied the ring hidden on Rose's finger.

"Hang on, hang on. When did you two get married?"

"When did we get married?" John repeated, confused. Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're not married. Yet. We're engaged." She explained, grabbing Johns hand in hers."The wedding's in two days time." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Oh everyone seems to be getting married nowadays. Amy should be getting married 'round-about," He glanced at his watch, "Now! I hope Rory's not plastic any more." He added in hind thought.

"What is it with you and turning people's boyfriends into plastic?" Rose asked, exasperated.

"What! He's not plastic is he?" The Doctor exclaimed, staring aghast at John, who rolled his eyes.

"No. Nor do I have a gun hidden underneath hidden in my hand."

"So who else has a plastic boyfriend?"

"Me!" Rose yelled. "Well, I did once, remember? Mickey..."

"Ah yes, Mickey. Gotten married he has. To Martha."

"You what!" John exclaimed. "What happened to that Tom Milligan?"

"No idea. I'd like to find out though." The Doctor replied, momentarily forgetting that he was stuck in this universe.

"We'd better take you home then. I bet Mum will be overjoyed to see you." The Doctor stared at her, not attempting to voice the protests he had. He knew Rose still had him wrapped around her little finger.

"She'll buy him one of those suits." John smirked, sharing a glance with Rose. Rose started giggling hysterically.

"What suits?" The Doctor inquired cautiously.

"These wedding suits. Dad an' Jake, and his," She pointed at John, "geek friend Zach all have one. Even Tony has one for little kids. It's a proper suit, with top hat and tails an' everything." Rose laughed. She remembered when she had first seen those suits, after her Mum had come home late from shopping. Although she had said that they didn't want a fancy wedding, her um had insisted, and so Rose had given in. It wasn't as though her Dad didn't have the money after all.

"Are you inviting me to your wedding?" The Doctor queried curiously.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean, you haven't got anything else to do, have you?" John replied, grinning at him. The Doctor sighed.

"No, I suppose not. No idea what I'm gonna do afterwards though. I mean, I can't just sit on Earth for the rest of my life, can I?" He finished doubtfully, turning away.

He stared thoughtfully at the Pandorica for a while.

"What are going to do with you?" He asked himself quietly. He heard the other two shift restlessly behind him, and so turned back to them. "Does Torchwood have some sort of secure place where this can be stored? Because believe me, we don't want anyone getting their hands on this prison!"

A tow rope and John's land rover were soon put into action.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Doctor was sat by himself in the corner, watching Rose and John dance. Or rather, try to dance.

Jackie and Pete had been quite pleased to see him, after they got over the initial shock. He had told them all his adventures since he had left them here, and later had talked a lot of things over with John. It was strange talking to a man who looked so much as he had done, but it was comforting to be able to talk with another Timelord, someone else who understood what he had been through.

"Doctor! Aren't you gonna come an' dance? Or is that body worse than your ninth?" Rose called from across the room, startling him out of his thoughts. He ignored the call for a moment, before giving up on his deep thoughts, and standing up with a bang, a cocky grin on his face.

"I'll have you know, Rose Ty... err Smith, that I can dance just as well as I play football. Which, by the way, is brilliantly." He strode over to where Rose was standing, waiting for him. John had disappeared towards the drinks table.

He was about to take Rose's arm, when he suddenly felt a slight telepathic call in his head. Wheeling around to face John, he beckoned him over.

"Did you just call me telepathically?" He questioned quietly, as the younger man approached him confusedly.

"No. I don't have anywhere near strong enough telepathy to call you from over there. Especially with the barriers you've got around _your_ mind." The Doctor frowned, as he felt the connection in his head strengthen slightly.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the connection, trying to work out what was being said. As he retreated into his mind to hear better, the words flashed across clearly. And he recognised the voice.

It was Amy! Amy Pond, calling him back from across the void. Amy, once again doing the impossible.

He turned back to John and Rose, who were gazing at him anxiously.

"I think that's my call." He told them cheerily. Although he was sad to be leaving them, the thought of being able to return back to his universe, with his TARDIS, and Amy, Rory and River, where everything was alright, (at least for now), was cheering him up considerably. He hugged Rose and John joyfully, and then, as he felt himself fading, waved at Jackie and Pete from across the room.

And then faded away into nothingness, leaving behind one confused Wedding reception, merely wake up in the TARDIS, ready to enter another, just as confused, Wedding reception.

()()()()()()()()()()

**I would have written what Amy was saying, but I couldn't remember what she said, or find a transcript or video on the internet. So you'll just have to use your imagination.**


End file.
